The present invention relates to an improved snare drum, and more particularly relates to an improvement in supporting system for a snare drum placed on a floor.
In general a snare drum is provided with a snappy made up of several guts or coiled metallic snappy wires and stretched in a diametral direction facing its underside drum head. When necessary during performance, the snappy is brought into contact with the underside drum head for transmission of drum head vibration to the snappy thereby obtaining a light acoustic effect. When the snappy is out of contact with the drum head, ordinary sounds are generated by the snare drum. Such a dual fashion of sound generation greatly enriches performance of snare drums. A snare strainer is well known as an assembly for controlling position of the snappy with respect to the underside drum head of a snare drum.
When the snare drum is carelessly placed on the outdoor ground, soil and other miscellaneous materials stick to the snappy and the snare strainer. In the worst cases, careless placing of the snare drum on the ground mars and/or damages these parts of the snare drum. Even when placed on an indoor floor, unstable position easily allows inclination of the snare drum due to application of slight force and/or vibration, thereby causing damage and/or destruction of the snappy and the snare strainer. Such unstable positioning of a snare drum is resulted from the dual-point support provided by the snare strainer. Special attention is required for safe placing of a snare drum on a floor. In order to cover this inconveniency, an angled gate is attached to a snare drum for protection of the snappy and the snare strainer. Use of such a gate still cannot assure fully stable placing of the snare drum since it is also based on the principle of the dual-point support.